ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultra Spider-Man (Comic Book Series)
Ultra Spider-Man is a comic book series simular to the Ultimate universe and Amazing Spider-Man Cinematic universe, also his costume is simular to The Amazing Spider-Man feature film suit. Plot 5-Year-Old Peter Parker hearing his Aunt, Uncle and Parents arguing about leaving him in the care of Aunt May and Uncle Ben they end up leaving Peter and 11-Years-Later Peter is a 16-Year-Old young man. Peter is curious about his parents and wants to find out about them. The Next day Peter is in school and his Science teacher books a trip to OsCorp. When they go Peter is bitten by a Genetically Altered Spider and is put into a coma for 3 days, when Peter awoke, he felt good and realising it was Friday (The day of Peter and Mary Jane's date) he leaves the hospital, a few hours later Peter got ready and went to pick up MJ. After their date they go through an Alley Way and are ambushed by some thugs Peter has a feeling he can take them and releases his Spider-Side knocking them all out during the fight Peter accidently splatters out webs (Peter's webs are unstable so they splatter everywhere) That night after returning home safely Peter realises the Spider gave him powers so he tests it out and climbs up his wall then Peter leaves the house and goes to an abandoned garage and tests out his webbing, strengh, wall crawling abilities etc. The next day Peter reads the newspaper and sees an ad for cashing in $3,000 to beat Crusher Hogan Peter realises he needs to help Aunt May and Uncle Ben with the bills so he sows himself a costume (Simular to the Mangaverse Spider-Man suit) suddenly Peter hears Uncle Ben coming in so he reacts quickly and jumps on the wall but then sneezes and then Uncle Ben finds out Peter has Spider-Powers, Uncle Ben tells Peter that he should use his powers to help people rather than cashing in money and tells him "With Great Power, There Must Also Come Great Responsibilty" He ignores these words and leaves going to the arena, Peter beats Crusher Hogan and cashes in the $3,000 suddenly a robber comes in with a bag of money Peter ignores him and says Its not his job, when he goes home he sees the police are outside his house and goes to see what's going on, an officer tells Peter that his Uncle has been murdured enraged Peter hunts down the Burglar and brutaly beats him until he finds out that it was the man from the arena instead Peter turns him in instead of killing him because he knew Uncle Ben would not approve, a few weeks later at Ben's funeral Peter decides to fulfill his uncle's wishes and protect the innocent (Also finding out the truth about his parents) as Spider-Man In some stories Peter Parker has crossovers with characters like Daredevil, The Avengers, The X-Men, The Fantastic Four, The Hulk and many others. Crew Malachi Martin- Writer Malachi Martin- Art Venom arc Venom is a 5 part story arc featuring The Black suited Spider-Man, the Birth of Venom and Peter Parker becoming Carnage. The story begins where Peter gets a phone call from an unknown number which is Eddie Brock (Who is an a Goth in this universe) Eddie introduces himself and tells Peter to meet him at ESU (Empire State University) he goes to meet him Eddie tells Peter that their dad and Norman Osborn wre working on some sorta Super Soldier serum but...for everyone like evolution like Mutants (X-Men) Eddie gives Peter Richard Parker's notes and Eddie takes his dad's notes later on Peter reads them and decides he's going to finish the serum (Because they never finished it) he finished it a few hours later and tries it on instead of going inside of him it bonds with Peter's suit turning it black, Peter tests it out and sees that he's gotten stronger more agile and well better than before so he decides to embrace it for three issues in the third issue Peter starts get headaches and has mood swings when he's one all happy then yelling at someone the next and he puts a thug in hospital Peter decides to take it off but the suit doesn't give up without a fight it tried to consume him but he fights back after what felt like hours Peter defeats it and contains it in a web sac before passing out. In issue 4 Peter goes back to ESU and tries to dispose of it but Eddie is there waiting (He found out it was gone in a issue 2 of The Venom arc and saw Spider-Man) and asks Peter why he's wearing a Spider-Man costume then figures out that Peter is Spider-Man, Peter explains to Eddie that the suit is alive and evil Eddie not buying it snatches the web sac and puts the suit on and becomes Venom claiming "Parker's particles!" Peter and Eddie battle Peter ends it by Electrocuting himself and touching Venom and they both pass out getting picked up by OsCorp (Which is now being run by Adrian Toomes who is evil) in issue 5 of the Venom arc Peter wakes up and sees he's being held down, Adrian Toomes explains he needs "A Guinea Pig" (Peter has stable DNA to conduct the test) Adrian Toomes injects Peter with a serum he asks what it is and Adrium explains what it is saying "Its a mixture of Brock's cells and the Suit and some chemicals from the Octa Spider formula" Peter then transforms into Carnage and goes on a rampage, Venom comes by and knows that the ugly red creature is Peter and they battle they end up knocking each other out and Peter wakes up a few hours later Adrian Toomes says "Interesting you turned into that beast because you still had a little particles left from the suit formula" Peter has an epiphany remembering that Eddie said that he wanted Peter's particles and he needs them so he can gain full control. Peter is then injected with the same serum with Toomes saying "We need to run some more tests" Peter then transforms again and goes on another rampage this time Carnage gets absorbed by Venom and turns back into Peter, Venom claims he has control of the suit and has turned insane Peter has to go and stop Venom which he does but Venom escapes ending the arc. The Final Battle/ Superhero vs Villian war crossover arc The Final battle/ Superhero vs Villain arc is a crossover arc between Ultra Spider-Man and Ultra Universe (Earth 1315) is an event leading up to the final issue of Ultra Spider-Man and a big event in the Ultra Universe, Norman Osborn releases all the villians of the Ultra Universe villains like Kingpin, Sandman, Bullseye, Abomination, Electro, Baron Zemo, Vulture, Klaw, Whiplash e.t.c, Green Goblin assembles a few of Spider-Man's rogue gallery like Sandman, Electro, Vulture, Doc Ock, and Scorpion to take down the webhead once and for all so the city is evacuated and the war begins many heroes and villians died that night, like Bullseye, Abomination, Kraven, Iron Fist, Black Pantha, Spider-Woman, Elektra, Venom, Cyclops, Statik (Made up X-Men character) and more. Finally Spider-Man defeats and kills Norman Osborn and kills Doc Ock and the Scorpion too after Spider-Man goes to fight the rest of the war, after Peter passes out and is sent to Hospital from his previous battle with Sinister Six, after Peter gets out of Hospital he vows to continue his life as Spider-Man until the day he dies and the series comes to a close. Cameos In issue 1 Uncle Ben is reading the Daily Bugle newspaper and the headline says "The Hulk spotted in Hawaii" In Peter's room he has a signed poster of Iron Man and the Fantastic Four In Issue 2 Peter is getting ready for his date with MJ and he puts on an Iron Man T-Shirt In issue 4 when Peter is talking to Gwen Stacy she mentions her dad hates Vigilantes like Spider-Man and Daredevil In issue 6 Spider-Man shouts out to the Green Goblin "Hey! Only the Hulk can be green!" In issue 7 While Green Goblin and Spider-Man are fighting the police threaten to open fire and a man says "I have a shot sir" and Captain Stacy replies "Take it Hawkeye!" Which states that maybe before the Avengers Hawkeye was a police officer In issue 10 when Spider-Man is fighting Shocker he says "If I was the Thing this fight would be so over with by now!" In issue 15 Flash mentions that the Punisher is way better then Spider-Man In issue 16 Nick Fury tells Peter about the people he's trained like Iron Fist, Daredevil, The Black Panther In issue 16 Peter says to Mj "Yeah, imagine if their as a Spider-Woman that'd make my life easier" and in issue 67 Peter's cousin from his mothers side Jessica Drew becomes Spider-Woman Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Earth 1315